


Lips of an Angel

by DucttapedCheshirecat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuRoku - Freeform, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Main AkuDem, RP, Roleplay, Zemyx - Freeform, good old 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucttapedCheshirecat/pseuds/DucttapedCheshirecat
Summary: Axel and Demyx used to be a couple, but that was over a year ago. They haven't talked since, both of them in new relationships. But one night, after a big fight, Demyx calls Axel again out of the blue. Yaoi/slash. AkuDem, Zemyx, AkuRoku. Will contain a lemon later.





	1. Honey, why you calling me so late?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a 10 year old RP I did with my beloved Ramen. The RP was based on the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own kingdom hearts nor the song Lips of an Angel, nor am I making a profit of this.

**Chapter 1 – Honey, why are you calling me so late?**

Demyx sat in the bedroom that he shared with Zexion, the latter was in the living room reading a book while Demyx was playing with his guitar, softly strumming different chords. The only light source in the room was a small lamp on the table beside the bed. The walls of the room were empty, cold and silent, a dark grey color. In the ceiling stars were glowing in the dark. Zexion hated them, but they made Demyx happy, so he had agreed to put them up. But that was back in the days; the days when they were still happy.

Silently he cleared his throat and looked up at the stars in the ceiling. He and Zexion had just been in a fight, and he hated it. It always ended in cold silence. A memory flashed through his mind, a memory of him and Axel. It was over a year since they broke up, but they had always fought in a different way. It never ended like this. For some reason he started to miss the redheaded whirlwind. It was a weird feeling that took him by surprise.

As he played a few notes on the guitar he briefly wondered where his phone was. Wondering if he still had Axel's number. He tried to shrug off the feeling, but it didn't want to leave. Silently he glanced at the door when he remembered that he had forgotten his phone in the pocket of his jacket. Would Zexion wonder what he was doing if he went out there to retrieve it? Probably not.

As he took a deep breath he rose, placing the guitar on the bed. Slowly he moved to the closed bedroom door, standing in front of it a few seconds before carefully opening it. Through the crack in the door he saw Zexion sitting on the couch, nose buried in a book. Silently he made his way to the hallway to get his phone, the slate haired man didn't even look up when the blond passed him, didn't acknowledge the presence of the man walking past him.

Quickly Demyx shuffled back to the bedroom, closing the door quietly. Once he was back in the safety of the bedroom he sat down on the bed, flipping through his phonebook and froze for a second when he saw the name "Axel" on the screen; giving him the option to either call or send a text message. As he realized what he was doing he panicked and threw the phone on the bed and picked up the guitar again, playing a few notes and hummed along to a song he had heard on the radio earlier that day. He couldn't focus though, his eyes constantly moving towards the cellphone that was laying screen down on the bed beside him.

Once again, he picked it up and opened the phonebook, staring at the name and biting his lip. His hand shook as he pressed the call button.

****

xXxXxXx

Axel looked up from the tv when Roxas crossed the room, heading for the kitchen. Because of their different work schedules, they tended to eat meals separately. When he thought about it, he came to the realization that they hadn't done anything together in almost two months. Their relationship resembled more that of roommates than a couple.

A loud crash came from the kitchen, snapping him from his thoughts, and he heard Roxas starting to cuss up a storm. A faint smile played of the redhead's face. For some odd reason he was reminded of Demyx and how much of a klutz he always had been. Though, come to think of it, he never got mad about it like Roxas. He'd apologize instead. Axel couldn't remember how many times he had heard crashes and rushed into the kitchen to find the tall blond picking up porcelain shards from the floor. A broken cup, a glass, a plate.

He was torn from his thoughts yet again by the blond man he lived with yelling from the kitchen.

"Where the fuck did you put the rice!?" Axel just leaned back into the couch, changing the channel on the tv. He would find it in about three… two…

"Never mind" came a mutter from the kitchen and Axel grinned to himself.

Demyx had never yelled at him that way, unless Axel had been really annoying. That blond had the patience of a saint though, even if he had his limits. When those limits were reached the blond was scary, a storm to be reckoned with.

Suddenly Axel jerked back to the present. Where was all this 'Demyx' thinking coming from? He hadn't heard anything from the blond since they broke up.

"Weird" he mumbled, and a new crash came from the kitchen. That served as a wakeup call and he shook off the strange thoughts, focusing his attention on the tv once more. After a while Roxas eventually made his way into the room, sitting on the opposite end of the couch.

"What are you watching?" The question that came from the blond, no real interest behind the question.

"Nothing." Became the short reply from the redheaded man and then silence took over the room.

Half an hour later the redhead sighed as he closed the door to the bathroom, rubbing the reddening spot on his cheek.

"All he had to do was say no, he didn't have to get physical." He muttered to himself. Though, to be fair, Roxas had never been a fan of his spontaneous decisions to get frisky. As he got undressed and climbed into the shower, he realized he would probably find a pillow and a blanket laid out for him on the couch, but it was just as well.

As the warm water rinsed over him, another blond man came to mind again. Shaking his head, he turned off the water before drying himself with the towel that hung on a hook on the door. When he was dry and wrapped the towel around his waist he walked out of the bathroom, only to find a pair of sweats folded neatly outside the door,

"Oh really…?" he mumbled but put them on none the less, hanging the towel back on its hook to try.

When he came back into the living room, he saw that his assumptions had been right, in the form of his pillow thrown haphazardly on the couch along with a blanket that was hanging on the edge of the cushions, touching the floor. He loved Roxas, he really did. They were just in a slump. Or that's what he told himself at least.

After moving the pillow and laying down under the blanket he started to drift off into sleep. Something tugged him back into reality, a buzzing sound that he couldn't quite place. Quickly he realized that it was his phone. Who the hell called him this late? He reached over to grab his phone, but when he saw the name on the display he was taken aback

.

"What in the…" Should he even answer? Why would Demyx be calling him so late? Calling him at all? And why the hell did he still have his numbed saved?

When it just kept ringing, he finally answered.

"Hello?"

Demyx jerked when he heard the other man's voice, swallowing hard, a flashback of all the different tones of voice the redhead had used against him.

"Hey… It's… It's me… It's Demyx…"

"Oh…" That was all the redhead could bring himself to say. It hadn't been a crank call or something. He hadn't heard the blond's voice in so long, he almost didn't recognize it at first.

"I… I think this was a bad idea, I… I just thought I'd call and say hi" Demyx stuttered, biting his lip, regretting he pressed that infernal call button.

"Oh…" Axel dropped his face into his hand. Say something with more than on syllable! He thought to himself.

"I mean… yeah… hi…" He felt like slamming his head into the wall.

"Hi… so… uh… how are you nowadays?" Demyx asked, hoping his voice was steady.

Axel quickly grabbed the remote and turned the tv down, even though the volume already was low.

"Okay I guess… Living. How about you?" Wow, this was awkward. He scratched his neck. It felt good to hear Demyx's voice again though.

"Pretty much the same… I guess…" Demyx looked down and drew his fingers over the strings of the guitar to occupy himself. This was way more awkward than he thought it would be.

"… Well, that must suck… Last time I checked." Which WAS a year ago, "you weren't doing so great."

"Yeah well… I meant the same as you…" came the mumbled reply from the blond.

"That's not much better." Axel looked towards the closed bedroom door since he had said that pretty loudly, before lowering his voice.

"But surviving is better than nothing I suppose"

"Yeah…" He pulled another chord when he heard steps and the bedroom door opened.

"Hang on" he mumbled quickly as Zexion entered the bedroom, blue eyes cold.

"Who are you talking to?" the slate haired man asked, voice as cold as his eyes, his gaze piercing the blond, making him wince.

"Oh, no one… I just called a friend… Never mind." Demyx forced a smile towards his boyfriend who only raised an eyebrow.

The muffled voices on the other side of the line made him wonder if he should say anything, just to be an ass. Axel couldn't help himself, he just had to. With a loud voice he called into the cellphone.

"Before we get started, honey, I think you should know that I charge 11.50 a minute"

Demyx panicked and almost dropped the phone, cheeks flushing red.

"Shut up!" he hissed into the device, gaze moving towards the man in the doorway who just stared at him.

"Zexy… Please, it's not like that… He's messing with me. I'll just finish this up and then we can sleep, okay?" He hid a wince from the shorter man's cool, calculating gaze who then shook his head.

"Never mind… I think I'll take the couch."

Axel covered his mouth with his hand to keep from laughing but tensed up when he heard movement behind him. When he turned around, he saw Roxas standing in the doorway, glaring at him through half open eyes.

"Keep it down, you pervert" he snarled.

"Yes dear." The blond flipped him off before disappearing down the hall again, slamming the bedroom door behind him.

As Zexion left the bedroom Demyx sighed and picked up the phone again.

"Sorry about that…" he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"About what? The fact that you had to lie to whoever you're living with right now, or that you told me to shut up?" Axel wondered. 'I'm not his friend… Not anymore, really.' He thought to himself.

"Both…" came the blond's silent reply. The redhead grinned to himself and sat back into the couch again.

"You always apologized for everything… Nice to see that hasn't changed." His voice was soft, the smile on his face heard through the tone of his voice.

"I guess." Demyx smiled to himself, pulling a hand through his hair. It was longer now, that characteristic mohawk gone with the wind.

"Okay, now I have to ask. Honestly, why did you call? I didn't even think you had my number anymore?" The tone of his voice was curious, not sarcastic like most of the time. One could hear that he was genuinely interested.

"Neither did I actually. But to be completely honest, I don't even know. I just… I just started to think about you and realized we hadn't talked in a while… Thought I'd say hi…" The redhead sat in silence for a while, gaze falling on the clock, showing the time being 1.34 AM, thinking over the reply from the blond on the line. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Oh.. Well… That's kinda weird, but at least it's made my day interesting. Or well, my night."

"Sorry…" the blond mumbled, looking to the side, almost as if tried to avoid the redhead's gaze, even though he wasn't even there. Axel just laughed.

"Don't apologize damn it. God, you always do that. I wasn't saying it was a bad thing. What, are you apologizing for making my day better than dull?" The blond hitched a breath and blushed at the sound of his laughter. God, he had missed that laughter.

"I'm sorry for sounding weird…" Demyx shifted a bit, pulling his legs in under himself and leaned forward.

"Pfft, it's fine, okay? I'm just glad I have someone to talk to. A certain someone else is pmsing at the moment." Axel grinned.

"Oh…" Demyx looked down and poked the strings of his guitar, shoulders falling down.

"What's… what's her name?" He did his best to sound cheery. Why the fuck was he jealous about that? He had a new partner as well. Maybe it hurt that Axel had a girlfriend now.

Axel nearly fell off the couch, laughing so much tears were brought to his eye and he wiped a finger under one of his eyes.

"Not her… HIM. But I'll be more than happy to tell Roxas you called him a girl." Demyx couldn't help but to laugh as well, a bubbling sound, like a river. Axel's laugh had always had that effect on him.

"Sorry." He grinned.

"Gah! Again with the apologies!" He tried to keep a bit quieter, rising from the couch and grabbed a sweatshirt so he could step outside before Roxas went mental on him.

"So, what about you? Any new endeavors, or did I leave you lost and lonely and pining for more?" It was meant as a joke, but Axel still stopped for a second and wondered if it was true. It had taken him a while to get over the blond and find someone else.

"No, I have Zexion…" Demyx mumbled, playing with the strings on the guitar, biting his lip.

"Oh? Was he the one you were talking to?" Axel asked quietly, leaning against the balcony door.

"Yeah…" Demyx cleared his throat, glancing towards the bedroom door, once again his fingers played over the strings.

"I'm guessing this Roxas is your new one…?"

"Yeah… It was great at first. It always is, you know? Like when we first got together?" 'Shit' Axel thought to himself, he had told himself not to bring that up. Re-establishing an old friendship was one thing. No need to dig up the past. The silence on the line made him a bit stressed and he was just about to try and smooth over his previous words when the blond finally spoke again.

"Yeah… Same here… But something's… I don't know. Missing." Came his reply, so silent that Axel really had to focus to hear what he had said.

"It's the excitement on my end. We've gotten into a routine." Axel mused, looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah. It just isn't the same…" When the blond realized what he just said he gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. 'Fuck' he cursed inwardly.

"Huh?" Axel looked surprised. What the hell did Demyx mean by that?

"Never mind!" Demyx replied quickly. Almost too quickly.

"Uh… huh… Sure"

"Yeah…" Demyx mumbled, a hand over his eyes as he leaned his head down.

"Well… This conversation died fast." Axel blurted out and Demyx looked up towards the sky in the ceiling.

"Yeah…" He said once again. "Look, I think I need to go… You have a nice one… It was fun to talk to you again."

"yeah… Don't wait another year before you call again, okay? It was nice to catch up." Axel caught himself before he told Demyx how much he missed him, though he couldn't help that his voice grew soft. Demyx smiled softly.

"If you feel like it, you can call me some day. It was… It was nice to hear your voice again." Axel smiled faintly as he walked back inside.

"It was nice hearing yours too… And I might just give you a call."

"Alright. Talk to you later then."

"Yeah, later." Axel pulled the phone from his ear, but didn't hang up immediately, just stared at the lit-up screen before finally hitting the "end call" button with a heavy sigh.

Demyx looked down on his phone with a small smile before he placed it on the bedside table, leaned back on the bed, and strummed a few chords on his beloved guitar.


	2. Chapter 2 - I guess we never really moved on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
>  
> 
> Here comes chapter 2. I have another finished chapter, but I haven't had the time to write any more than that; working on my bachelor's thesis and an original story. You can find that one on wattpad. I have the same username there. Kinda feels though like I'm talking to no one. 
> 
> Please leave a comment?
> 
> **Disclaimer** : Nope, still own nothing except my legally purchased copies of the Kingdom Hearts saga. Nor do I own the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. I only own the words in this story. (Not the quotes though.)

**Chapter 2 – I guess we never really moved on**

A week or so had passed since Demyx had called Axel out of the blue that night. It was a beautiful crisp and clear autumn day. A cool wind was blowing, but the sun shone brightly, not quite yet ready to let go of the season. The sky was bright blue, not a cloud in sight. Red, orange and yellow leaves danced around the ground in the wind.

Axel was walking home from work, staring at Demyx's number on the screen of his phone, debating on calling him just for the hell of it. Well, okay, to be honest he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him since he'd called. It was hard not to. Axel kept reminiscing and wondered how he really was doing… Wanting to see him again. With a frustrated sigh he shoved his phone into the pocket of his black leather jacket.

Demyx walked along the sidewalk in the central part of town, on his way home from work, guitar case on his back. He kicked a rock on the ground, hands deep in his pockets. Music blasted from the headphones he was wearing, and he bounced a bit in rhythm with the music. The past week he had been haunted by bright green eyes and crimson hair. His gaze went up against the sky and he let out a deep sigh before continuing his walk home.

"Oh, what the hell, why not?" Axel asked himself before he pulled the phone from his pocket again and hit the call button, lifting the phone to his ear, slowing down his steps. The signals went through, and he waited, suddenly feeling a bit unsure.

Demyx jumped when his cell went off loudly in his pocket, answering it with his headset, never looking at the screen.

"Demyx" He answered.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" Axel greeted, but the grin on his face faded when he realized that the blond might not remember that one of his favorite movies was Scream.

Demyx stopped in his track when he heard who it was, but he couldn't help that he laughed.

"Hi Ax." This made the redhead laugh in reply.

"I can't believe you remembered, I'm touched, really." He grinned. Suddenly it felt like the sun shone a bit brighter.

"How can I forget? I lost count on how many times you forced me to watch that damn movie with you." Demyx laughed, before he continued.

"What's up?"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot… You're such a freakin' scaredy cat, by the way." Axel sighed, "as for what's up, nothing much. Just got off work and thought I'd call you."

"Yeah, I know." Demyx shoved his free hand into his pocket.

"I'm also on my way home. It's kinda cold."

"Thanks for the update, I hadn't noticed on my own." Axel muttered, hunching in on himself as a wind came up.

Demyx laughed a bit and then something hit him. He just knew he was gonna regret it but… he had to meet him.

"Hey Ax, you wanna go and grab a coffee or something?" The redhead slowed to a stop, wondering if it even was a good idea, but agreed before he got the chance to dwell on it further.

"Yeah, sounds fun. Where?" Demyx bit his lip and looked around.

"How about the Starbucks on the corner of the ice cream shop?"

"Works for me. I'm only two blocks away. See you there?" Axel shrugged, even though the blond couldn't see him.

"Sounds good. See you." Axel nodded to himself at the blond's reply, hung up, and turned around to walk briskly in the opposite direction of home. His mouth felt dry. Why did he suddenly feel nervous? It was just Demyx.

Demyx looked both directions before crossing the road and walked over to the coffee shop and leaned against the wall. Eyes fixed on the ground in front of him, not daring to look up. His light blue jeans were ripped over one of the knees, his dark blue chucks dirty and worn. Over his black hooded sweater, he wore a thin jacket, his hair hanging in his eyes, hands deep in his pockets.

When Axel finally reached the coffeeshop, he jogged across the street to get to the corner, looking around blankly when he didn't see the blond. Disappointment came over him, but he tried to push it away. Maybe the other man just wasn't here yet.

Demyx noticed the familiar red hair and his heart skipped a beat. He waved his hand a bit while he bit his poor, abused bottom lip. He looked like he always had; black tight pants, a t-shirt with some obscene print or another, black leather jacket zipped up.

"Hey!"

Axel heard a familiar voice and looked around to see where it came from. Blinking, he looked over at the blond greeting him.

"What the… Demyx?" The blond in question nodded.

"Yeah. Hey. It's great to see you."

Axel raised an eyebrow and looked around, just to be sure there weren't any other blonds hanging around this place waiting for someone. But nope, this was definitely him. If nothing else the voice gave him away.

"… What the hell did you do to your hair?"

"I… uh…" He looked up at his bangs that hung in his eyes.

"I let it grow a bit… I can't wear it in that style anymore… Hairspray you know." He grinned awkwardly and pulled a hand through his blond hair.

"What on earth are you doing that won't allow you to keep your hair the way it was?" Wait, the redhead realized, this kind of conversation was for inside.

"I mean… Let's get inside and then you can tell me."

Demyx just shook his head with a laugh, leading the way inside. The redhead followed him inside, picking a booth that that was out of the way of the door and most of the noise.

"Alright, now we aren't doing anything until you tell me about the hair." Axel couldn't stop staring at the blond's new hairdo. It was so weird. Demyx raised an eyebrow and laughed at him before taking the guitar off his back and placed it gingerly against the wall before he started to take off his jacket. Axel reached out to help him with the jacket out of old habit, catching himself after he'd gotten it off.

"Um… Here." Awkwardly he handed the blond his jacket and sat down.

"And laugh all you want, doesn't change the fact that you look weird."

"Thanks." Demyx smiled and accepted his jacket.

"You haven't changed one bit I see" He smirked, and Axel rolled his eyes, looking away.

"If you say so… Seems to me you're the one who did all the changing for both of us." He grinned. "Besides, I'm too original to change." Demyx rolled his eyes with a grin. The redhead would eventually be the death of him. But he didn't mind.

"Wanna go order?" He asked, trying to avoid the other man's intensely green gaze. Axel sighed heavily, rising to his feet again.

"Oh fine, make me start moving after I get all comfy." He nudged the blond as he walked past him to go to the counter.

"Stop blaming me." Demyx grinned and nudged him back, making Axel grin.

"But you always take the blame anyways." He countered, falling into the blond's side to make him stumble as he looked up at the menu, trying to decide what to order at the same time as his mind was occupied with the fact that he was with him again, acting like the previous year hadn't happened. Demyx poked him in the side before he placed his order. The same thing that he had ordered every time they had been there earlier. Axel grinned to himself at his order, deciding to get his usual as well, a strange sense of nostalgia falling over him.

When they got their drinks Demyx thanked the barista with a smile and walked back to the booth, sitting down. Axel slowly followed him and sat back while thinking. It was weird. One minute they acted like nothing had even happened and now… Now the breakup was all he could think about. He gazed at the blond who took a small sip from his cup while looking out the window. Axel twisted his hands together in his lap, his gaze moved to stare at the steam rising from his drink.

"S-so…" He forced himself to say, "how are things with you and… uh… forgot his name."

"Zexion," Demyx offered and looked down, "Well… We're… yeah… Honestly, I don't know." He cleared his throat and looked up to meet Axel's eyes. He had forgotten how green they were. Axel looked at him, looking a bit puzzled, brows furrowed.

"One, that's a pretty fucking weird name. And two… That doesn't sound good. At all. I remember hearing and thinking similar things before we…" He stopped there, trailing off and taking a sip from his cup to occupy his mouth. Demyx just shrugged and poked his cup, avoiding looking at Axel. The latter drummed his fingers on the tabletop, eyes trained down.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Eh, it's alright… So… How's Roxas?" He had been right; this was a bad idea.

"Alright I suppose… We haven't really talked in a few days." Aside from the usual necessary chatter that is.

Demyx nodded and took a new sip before clearing his throat. Axel knew it was a mistake to look up the instant he did it, eyes trained on his mouth for some reason, somehow pulling up a recollection of all those times he had kissed him and thought nothing of it. He wondered if they were still as soft as they'd always been. Probably.

As Demyx licked his lips and looked out through the window, Axel sighed quietly to himself, freezing when he realized that he was leaning towards Demyx. At that moment Demyx looked over at him again and froze, biting his lip at how close he was. Axel caught him looking and quickly straightened, clearing his throat.

"Ah…" Yeah, he couldn't come up with an excuse to save himself.

"Yes...?"

"N-nothing. It's nothing. Sorry for staring…"

"It's okay." Demyx looked down, face hidden behind a curtain of blond hair. Impulsively Axel reached across the table to brush his hair back. Now that he had gotten used to the new look, it really was the same as always. Same color, soft as always, even more so now without all those hair products in it. Demyx looked up and smiled softly, took his hand and squeezed if before letting go, to pick up his cup instead. The taller of the two smiled back at him, a bit saddened that the musician let go, but he knew it was for the best. Withdrawing his hand, he placed it in his lap and tried to come up with a topic of conversation. Demyx threw his head to the side to get the hair out of his face before taking a drink.

"So… What are you doing nowadays?" Axel was thankful for the change of subject. He rested his chin in his hand and turned his cup in circles.

"Same as I've been doing since the dawn of forever. Working in the same place, living in the same neighborhood, sticking to the same routine of work, tv, eat, sleep." He shrugged and Demyx nodded as he leaned back in his seat, stretching out an arm along the backrest of the couch, lifting a foot and placed it on the other knee.

"Ah. Okay. And here I thought Roxas would be able to get you out of that routine since I failed." He grinned, trying to lighten the mood. Axel laughed a little at that, looking up at the man in front of him again.

"You didn't fail… You made life interesting, despite the routine. Roxas on the other hand…" He sighed. "Don't get me wrong, I love the little shit, but we're a bit too much alike, you know?"

"Ah, yeah… Tell me about it…" Demyx mumbled before he took a sip, putting down his foot on the floor again, removing his arm and placed it on the table instead. Why did the words hurt him? Damn it. They were over since a long time. He was pulled back to reality by Axel's voice.

"You getting the same thing on your end? This Zexion guy as bubbly and apologetic as you?" God, what a sight that would've been. The world would probably implode.

"No. He's just… really quiet… and smart…" Demyx fingers played over the table, finger following the pattern of the table cloth.

"Ah, absolutely nothing in common then I see."

"Shut up." He grinned and nudged Axel's leg with his foot.

"Hah, that just means I'm right." Axel grinned, nudging him back under the table.

"No, it doesn't!" Demyx stuck his tongue out at the redhead before looking down with a smile, nudging his foot again. Axel laughed now and grabbed his foot with both of his own, smirking.

"Nooo… Let go of my foot!" He laughed as he tried to get his foot loose, which only made the redhead laugh more and he held on tighter.

"Nope, it's my foot now."

"No, stoooop" Demyx grinned and continued to get his foot back, only to be interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. He picked it up and answered.

"Demyx." Axel took a sip from his drink and hummed to himself, pulling the other man's foot closer.

"Just keep whining… That'll get you what you want."

"Let go." Demyx hissed with a grin, hand over the microphone before the other person who had called him started speaking.

"Oh, nothing. Yeah, I'm at Starbucks with a friend, catching up. Not sure when I'll be home, but I'll call you when I'm on my way and we can stop by to do some grocery shopping. Yeah… Love you, bye." He hung up and looked over at him, but Axel stared intensely out the window.

"Sorry." He grinned and Axel shook his head, looking back at him.

"If you apologize to me again, Demyx, I swear I'm cutting your foot off and taking it home with me just to spite you. It's no big deal." It was Demyx time to laugh, but it quickly faded into a sheepish grin, hand going up to scratch the back of his neck before leaning back again. Once again, he placed his arm along the backrest.

"You really haven't changed."

"I tried not to," Axel shrugged lightly, finally letting go of his foot with a sigh. "Nice to know that I succeeded." Demyx smiled and lifted his foot, placing it on this other knee again, taking another drink from his cup.

"So… Do you and Roxas live together?" He tried to sound casual and Axel nodded.

"Yep. Have for a few months now… It all happened kinda fast. Judging by that call from your 'sweetie' I'd say it's safe to assume you and Sex-me-on live together as well?" Demyx grinned a little at the nickname.

"Yeah… we do." He exhaled deeply and poked the table again.

"It's just… It doesn't feel right anymore…"

"What does that mean, anyways? Having something feel right?" Axel asked quietly, more to himself than as a response to his words.

"Yeah…" he mumbled, looking down. "It's… lonely… it's not… the same. Now it's just cold silence." Axel sat straight up and looked directly at him.

"Cold silence? Dem, it that's all you're getting out of him it's time to move on." Demyx quickly shook his head.

"Well, it's not the only thing… But when we fight, that's all I get."

"Seriously? I've never had a fight that ended in cold shoulders. What do you even fight about? And please tell me it's not pointless things like what we used to do."

"It is…"

"Like… where the remote got put or, 'you're five minutes late so you must've been sleeping with someone else' type of us?"

"… It's just stupid things…"

"What did I just say?" Axel muttered. "Give me an example."

"Well… He's just… overprotective… and his job takes a lot of time… and he thinks that I am cheating on him." Axel nodded, taking another drink.

"And are you?"

Demyx shook his head, fingers tracing the rim of his cup.

"Then why would he think that? You're obviously doing something that's giving him the idea." He stopped himself. "Wait, he didn't start thinking that when you called me a while back, did he?"

"No. It's been like this before that happened as well. My work takes a lot of time, and he doesn't believe me when I say that I worked overtime."

"I wouldn't either." He shifted in his chair and once again took a drink from his cup.

"…You wouldn't?" Axel looked at him, shaking his head.

"No… I wouldn't." He said sincerely. "You're a really open and friendly guy, Demyx. And even a bit naïve I'd dare say. Someone who's quiet like he is, might be afraid that you'll find someone else who you have more in common with." Demyx just shrugged at that

"Perhaps you're right…"

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right, fool." Axel sat back with a smug grin, making Demyx yet again nudge his foot. The redhead frowned at him.

"Quit it with the foot thing… Didn't you learn your lesson last time?" But Demyx just grinned and finished his coffee. Clearing his throat, Axel pulled out his phone to check the time only to see that he had gotten a text. He was a bit surprised, and yet not, so see that it was from Roxas, asking where the hell he was. Demyx smiled and looked down.

"I should probably head home." A sigh escaped from the redhead. He really didn't want to leave; he was having a good time sitting here with him. And what did he have at home? Roxas who, even though he had his faults, he loved.

"Yeah, me too… But I really don't want to."

"… Me neither…"

"We should hang out more often."

"Yeah..." Demyx smiled and looked up. "I think Zexion's going away next weekend. You could come over and we could do something."

Axel hesitated for a second. That really wasn't a good idea. Qorse than this little outing… But…

"Yeah, okay. I have nothing planned and knowing Roxas, he'll have something to do on his own."

"Alright, don't be a stranger." Demyx smiled, looking genuinely happy for the first time in a long while. He lightly brushed his hair back from his face before grabbing his jacket and guitar case. Axel just laughed and got to his feet as well.

"Oh, you'll never get rid of me." He promised as Demyx put on his jacket and slung his guitar over his shoulder.

"See you around then."

"Yeah, see you… And get a haircut for the love of god. If you aren't going to style it anymore, at least get it out of your pretty little face." He teased, nudging him as he turned for the door,

"You leave my hair alone and I leave yours alone." Demyx grinned and went after him, giving him a noodgie.

"AH! Fuck, lay of the hair!" Axel wrestled himself away, pouting as he tried to fix the frizzing spikes. "Damn it… Look what you did…" Demyx just smirked, hugged him quickly and hurried down the road. Just as he was about to round a corner, Axel called out.

"Hey! By the way, Demyx, why DO you keep your hair that way now?"

"Oh…" the blond mumbled, "Zexion is allergic to the hairspray."

"Later Ax!" He waved and disappeared. Axel shook his head before running a hand through his hair.

"Bye, Dem…" He sighed and headed for home, hands buried in his pocket, unable to stop from smiling.

Once Demyx had gotten away from there, he leaned against a wall and took a deep breath before calling Zexion.


	3. Sometimes I wish he was you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Well, here's the last finished chapter I have. I had three done, working on the fourth. I think there will be about 5-6 chapters of this fic. Sorry it's not longer, but yeah. I'm only posting this now because I had a lovely person comment on the last chapter earlier today.
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> I still only own the words, nothing else.
> 
> Please leave a comment?

**Chapter 3 – Sometimes I wish he was you**

Axel had been searching for his phone for a good hour, having slept until noon, like he usually did every weekend. Roxas had left a few minutes earlier, claiming that he'd promised to meet someone for lunch. Which only made him think about Demyx's talk of his new boyfriend thinking he was being cheated on.

"AHA!" He shouted victoriously when he found his phone before he unlocked it and called Demyx.

"Demyx." Came the answer after a few signals.

"Are you alone in the house?"

"… Yes. And I am naked and wet as well." Demyx raised an eyebrow with a smirk, making Axel almost drop his phone and cough as he inhaled some spit.

"Woah… When you said I should come over and we could do something, I didn't think you had so much fun in mind. I didn't think you meant 'do you' with that." Demyx laughed on the other side of the line and shook his head.

"I just came out from the shower, Axel."

"Oooh, tell me more." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"I showered because I needed to. When are you coming over? Because I need some time to get dressed and such."

"Well, now that you've mentioned being wet and naked, I'd say I'll be over as fast as possible." He joked as he tried to find his shoes. Demyx grinned at that.

"Alright, I'll get dressed then. Need the address?"

"Nope, I just thought I'd wander around and hope I get lucky."

"Twilight Road 2B, third floor." Axel nodded to himself before he finally found his shoes and pulled them on then continued to search for a sweater.

"Right, I knew that. I was just testing you."

"Yeah yeah. See you when you get here. I need to get dressed. Later"

Axel laughed as he stuffed his phone into his pocket, pulled on the sweater he'd found, touching all pockets on him to make sure he had everything before he left. He locked the door behind him and started walking.

Demyx threw his phone on the bed and pulled on a pair of boxers before he started to raid his closet. He decided on a pair of dark grey jeans that had a rather tight fit. As he was going through his dresser for a shirt, he heard a knock on the door. Surprised he looked towards the door. Was he here already? It was like 5 minutes since they talked. He shrugged and went to open the door, shirtless and hair still wet.

"Hey! Sorry, I'm not quite done yet… Come in, make yourself comfortable. You can leave your shoes and jacket here. I'll be right back, just gonna grab a shirt and fix my hair." Axel stepped inside and wolf-whistled after him as he hurried back into the bedroom, trying to cover his bare torso with his arms.

"Wow, lookin' good there, Dem!" He called, laughing as he kicked his shoes off and locked the door behind him. Yes, he still remembered that Demyx preferred the door locked, even if he was home.

Back in the bedroom Demyx went back to the dresser, finally finding a long-sleeved cotton tee, a dark teal color with white arms. He took on some deodorant before pulling the shirt over his head and then finger combed his hair. One last look in the mirror and he nodded to himself and left the bedroom.

"Sorry, I didn't get so much time." He grinned, "You got here fast?" Axel grinned back at him.

"Oh, I don't mind. I quite enjoyed the show." He wiggled his eyebrows, trying to not laugh and stay somewhat serious. "And yeah, I don't live that far from here."

Demyx just grinned and flipped him off.

"You want something to drink before we start the movie?" He asked, leaning against the back of a recliner.

"Nah, I'm good on the hydration, thanks."

"Alright, I'm gonna grab a cider or something." He went into the kitchen and grabbed a can from the fridge before going back and sat down on the couch.

"So… What do you wanna watch? Or do you even wanna watch a movie?" Axel shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea on what we should do. I'd suggest something like twister or dirty dice, but you don't really play those kinda games with someone you're just friends with. A movie works."

"Alright. What kind of movie do you wanna watch then?"

"One that you watch on a tv." Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes.

"How about I just pick a random movie?"

"That works too." Demyx nodded and rose, walking over to the tv to grab the hand controller for the PS4 and started up Netflix. He browsed at random and just started the first movie that came up before walking back and sat down on the corner of the couch. They sat in silence for a while before the redhead looked at him.

"So… Uuh… Why are you home alone again?" He asked mildly, moving his gaze to stare at the tv.

"Zexion is away on some business trip…"

"Wow. You sound like you really took an interest in what he's doing." Demyx smiled absently.

"Yeah, well… It's a lot. And I also usually have a lot going on."

"Eh…" Axel dropped his hands into his lap.

"Well… Ever thought of going with him on any of these trips?"

"No… Usually I don't have time, and I followed him once. It was boring as hell and I barely saw him. He came back to the hotel room at like 2 in the morning and left again at like 7 AM."

"Probably only boring because you sat around, twiddling with your guitar and didn't even try to make fun of it. But oh well." Axel scoffed, sinking down further into the couch. Demyx looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip, before going back to watching the movie.

Something caught the redhaired man's gaze, something glittering around Demyx's neck. He could barely believe his eyes. It was the thin silver chain that he had given the blond as an anniversary gift. He swallowed hard, scratching the back of his head, debating on whether or not he should say something about it. He looked down on his hands in his lap, finally deciding against it.

Axel sighed quietly, glancing at the blond sitting next to him again, saw him take a sip from the can. Demyx looked over at him, holding out the can, offering him some.

"Eew dude. I don't want your cooties." The blond arched an eyebrow.

"Probably too late for that now, but alright." He placed the can on the table and leaned back.

"Pfft, please. Cooties wear off. I'd say a year is sufficient time to rid me of your infestation." He teased, grinning over at the other man who just stuck his tongue out at him.

"How mature." The redhead muttered, turning his attention back to the movie.

"You like it."

"Right, because I'm secretly a pedophile and get off on actions that remind me of children." The blond man's eyes widened before he started laughing.

"I KNEW IT!" Axel flew up, sitting up straight and glared at him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT! THAT WASN'T A CONFESSION!" Demyx nearly fell off the couch with laughter.

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Axel couldn't help that he started laughing a bit as well, even though he tried his damndest to keep up the dirt look.

"Alright. Fine. If you're going to be like that, then you're accepting that you dated, slept with and turned on a pedo… Who just so happens to be sitting next to you, at your place, alone."

"I like the odds of that…" Demyx smirked and poked him.

"Ooooh, now I see why you really invited me over here."

"Oh really?" Demyx raised an eyebrow with a grin. Axel nodded and tried to keep a serious face.

"Oh yes. You just wanted some 'company' while your boy toy was out of town. I feel so used…"

"Pfft, keep dreaming, Axel." He looked away, once again trying to turn his attention to the movie.

"Oh no. You really DID ask me to come over for that…"

"Stop it." Demyx rolled his eyes, "I have Zexion… I just thought we could catch up."

"And I have Rox. Doesn't mean I get any." He countered as he sat back and stared up at the ceiling. Demyx just shrugged and leaned back as well.

"Not really my problem anymore…"

"Nope. And you hated having that job anyways."

"Whoever said that…?"

"I believe you did. Part of that last shouting contest we had before calling it quits."

"Ah…" Demyx cleared his throat, looking to the side. The other man just hummed, deciding to keep his mouth shut about the past, that's where it belonged. As the blond took another drink from his can, Axel inhaled a deep breath and let it out with a soft sigh. As he kept his eyes on the tv, his mind was wondering elsewhere. Demyx bit his lip and rose.

"I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." Axel nodded and leaned forward when the musician left the room to rest his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. Soon Demyx came back and sat down on the corner of the couch again.

Axel knew he shouldn't talk about it; he knew he should've just kept things simple and away from their history together. But…

"Demyx… Why did we…. I mean, we were doing alright, weren't we? Where did it all go wrong?" Demyx froze in his position but recovered quickly, leaning forward to rest his arms on his legs, his hands twisted together.

"I… I don't know…"

"Yeah… Sorry I brought that up. Let's just drop it."

"It's okay… We never really talked about it… We never really had a decent closure. We just kinda… fought and then went our separate ways."

"But we fought regularly… over stupid stuff… and we always recovered from it and still got along…"

"I know… But it brought us both down… None of us could take it anymore…"

"I always told myself that no matter what, it would be okay in the end… Since I knew I loved you. I thought that was enough…"

"… I've missed you…" Demyx whispered silently. Axel looked over at him with a faint smile.

"Heh… I didn't think I'd missed you… Until you called me out of the blue… Then it all just came crashing back."

"Yeah… I just started to think about you… and… How different everything was with us compared to Zexion and I. He's just so… Calm. You had a way of just… Coming in and taking me with storm… But I'm sorry for making everything come back… Maybe you should go…" The blond glanced over at him from the side, head tilted down, still leaned forward.

"Demyx, I wouldn't have come in the first place if I didn't want to spend time with you. It doesn't matter that you brought it all back. I was obviously repressing it anyway…" Axel scooted closer to him and watched him closely, expecting him to just get up and insist that he left. Demyx, on the other hand, just looked down at his hands again.

"I… I seriously need to get over this." Once again, he twisted his hands in his lap before he rose and started pacing forward a bit, hands behind his head. Axel just looked up at him in confusion.

"What, you mean all this time and you still haven't gotten over it? You're still dwelling on it?"

"I thought I was over it… But it feels like it's all coming back, and I need to get it away. I have Zexion and you… You have Roxas." The redhead nodded at that, turning his gaze to the floor. It was hard to sit still when the blond was all twitchy and pacing.

"But we're just catching up, remember? There's nothing between us anymore. There hasn't been for a long time."

"I know." Demyx took a deep breath and pulled his hands through his hair. "I know, I know." With a sigh Axel got to his feet and grabbed the blond's arms, pulling his hands down.

"Relax already. You're making me nervous.

"… Sorry."

"It's alright. You're just panicking for no reason and it's making us both edgy." Demyx nodded with a sigh.

"Alright… Let's just watch the movie again."

"Yeah, let's." Axel waved him back towards the couch and sat down again. Slowly Demyx went back to sit down on the corner again and finished his cider while trying to focus on the tv.

"You gonna be okay over there?" A part of Axel was sort of hoping that he'd say no so he would have an excuse to get closer to him. Demyx nodded slightly.

"Yeah… I'm gonna go and get another drink…" He grabbed the empty can and walked to the kitchen where he left the empty can on the sink, grabbed a new one and went back to sit down on the couch again. When he came back in, the redhead looked up and offered him a small smile, a futile attempt to try and bring up the lowered mood. His smile was met with an absent smile as the blond opened the new can and took a sip before leaning back again. Axel moved over to sit right next to him, making the blond a bit uncomfortable. It was too close for comfort for Demyx. He took another drink, placed the can on the table and then leaned back again, twisting his hands in his lap.

"Is this what you do all day when you're by yourself? Watch tv and drink until your bladder nearly explodes?"

"No, usually I do different stuff. I've started to read a lot. Sometimes I play outside.

"Play outside? What are you? Six?"

"My guitar, stupid. And I work as well."

"Do you play with others or just yourself?"

"That sounds so wrong… But it's different each time. Sometimes I get together with some people down in the park, other times I sit alone." Axel smirked at that.

"Yeah, I know it sounds wrong. Why do you think I said it? But I guess that's sorta cool. I should be touched that you took time out of your 'busy' schedule to sit on your couch with little old me." Demyx sighed and leaned forward.

"Suddenly I remember why we broke up…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah… When I didn't do much, you complained that I just sat around at home, and when I worked a lot you either complained on that I never were home, or you were like this." He rubbed his face, clearing his throat.

"Oh wah, forgive me for missing you so much when you were gone all the time, and for getting bored when you didn't want to do anything at all."

"You could've done something without me back then, you know. We would've seen each other sooner or later. And I worked a lot, of course I wanted to chill when I got home.

"And what could I have done? Work some more? Clean? Fuck around with myself in the bathroom? Because I did all that, you know. I was always afraid that if I went out and did something on my own, that I would miss out on you actually wanting to do something interesting while I was away." Demyx rose again and shoved his hands deep into his pockets, looking out through the window.

"This wasn't a good idea… We really can't be together for a longer time without fighting… Now we're even fighting about fighting…" A hopeless laugh escaped him. "Maybe you should go…"


	4. You make it hard to be faithful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Wow, I'm sorry this took forever. I kinda got away from it, but now I have typed up the entire story, as well as rewritten the previous chapters a bit. Mainly i've changed it to a first person's view most of the time, when it's from Demyx's pov.
> 
> Furthermore, there are some NSFW parts in this chapter, but I've marked when they start and when they end, so if that's not your thing, just look for the bold text.
> 
> This story will, in the end, be 6 chapters + 1. Not quite sure how to explain it, but you'll see when we get there.
> 
> Well, this became one long chapter.  
> Please leave a review. I will love you forever.
> 
> I think that's it. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I still only own my own legally purchased copies of the Kingdom Hearts game. I don't own the song Lips of an Angel either. Hell, i barely even own the plot here, considering it's from a RP with Ramen.

**Chapter 4 – You make it hard to be faithful.**

"Yeah, maybe I should." Axel agreed, but he didn't get to his feet, he just stared at the floor, "But I don't want to."

"Why not…?"

"Because… Because I haven't seen or thought about you in months… One phone call from you and I can't stop now. Why would I want to leave? Sure, I remember all the stupid shit we argued about… But I remember all the good times too."

I pulled my hands through my hair, fucking bangs constantly got in my eyes, and sank down again. Leaning forward; looking defeated.

Axel reached out and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Like the time we fought over whoever it was that took the last shower and used up all the hot water…. And then we ended up having sex in there. That's the kind of stuff I'd rather remember."

A soft smile broke out on my face and I reached up a hand and placed it over the redhead's.

"We're not hopeless together… Just difficult." Axel continued.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

"There's no reason we can't be friends again, right Dem?"

"Not really… I guess you're right." I looked over at Axel and leaned forward to hug him. I could feel him hugging me back with a small sigh and held on tightly for a moment, resting my chin against his shoulder. As Axel closed his eyes, I buried my face in the long, red strands of hair and scooted closer to I ended up on top of my former boyfriend, holding him close.

A hand reached up to touch blond hair, a smile lighting up the redhead's features. It was so different, at the same time that it was the same that it always had been.

A shiver went through me at his touch, and I smiled.

"It's probably different from what you're used to when it comes to my hair…" I chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"It is… But it's still the same…" the redhead murmured, "It's still you."

"Yeah, it's still me… And you still smell like you. A bit different though… Maybe it's another shampoo or detergent or something… But it's still you.

A small laugh came from Axel and he hugged the blond closer for a second.

"You were always obsessed with how I smelled… But, before you blow your mind trying to figure it out, it's a different living environment, I'm still using the same, cheap products I've always used.

"But you always smelt so good. It was… It was you. Warm and safe. But yeah, I figured it had something to do with your home." The thought saddened me, and I started to pull away, when Axel's grip around me tightened.

Without really thinking, Axel kissed the side of the blond's neck, making Demyx gasp lightly and grasp at his shirt.

"You still smell good though… Even if it's not the same… It's still you."

Axel just hummed and licked the blond's skin this time.

"And you still taste like you…"

"Y-you're not supposed… to t-taste me." I whispered, but I also didn't make any attempts to stop him.

"Too late." The redhead whispered back, "I just did… And you taste just as good as I remembered…"

"D-don't do it again… We should stop before something happens…" I mumbled, eyes closed, and leaned my head slightly back.

"I know…" He said it with an air of sadness and disappointment that he couldn't quite keep out of his voice. His hands rubbed over the blond's back, trying to keep himself from doing it again, and more.

Shakily I exhaled and hugged him closely one last time, before I rose and propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him, getting lost in his eyes.

Axel moved is hands down over the blond's sides, staring back up at him, and felt his heart ache and race at the same time.

For a second I closed my eyes before looking down at him again, stroked his cheek with a faint smile, before I finally sat up.

A sigh escaped Axel when the other man pulled away, and he desperately wished that none of them had a conscience.

Once again, I sat down on the edge of the couch, rubbing my face. I could still feel his lips on my neck and I desperately wanted them there again. But I had Zexion… I cleared my throat and leaned back.

Meanwhile, Axel sat up and ran a hand through his hair, mentally berating himself for doing that. Now he couldn't get the feeling, and the taste of the blond's skin, out of his mind. He tried in vain to sit still and not openly stare at the blond beside him, while his knee was bouncing.

I, on the other hand, stretched out forward, kinda like a cat, and then sat back, opened the can and took a sip, drumming my fingers against my thigh.

Axel couldn't take it anymore, he leaned over him and kissed him a bit more forcefully than he'd initially intended, expecting him to push him away. In one way he wished that he would, but at the same time he hoped that he wouldn't.

He took me by surprise, but I quickly settled, tangling my hands in his hair; just like I always had done. It was like nothing had ever changed. Axel braced a hand on the couch next to my head and pressed closer. A faint groan escaped me, and I parted my lips as I continued to play with his hair. He slid his tongue into my mouth and placed his free hand on the side of my neck, his fingers stroking my skin. I couldn't help but to press up against him, letting out a deep breath through my nose.

Axel deepened the kiss, breaking away to take a breath before resuming the kiss again, hands dropping to rub circles down the blond's chest. He could feel the blond nip at his bottom lip, the musician's hands stroking down over his arms. A faint smile played over his face, and he kissed the blond lightly before starting to work his way down to Demyx's neck again.

I craned my neck, hitching a breath.

"S-should we… rea-ah-lly be d-doing this?"

"No…" Axel mumbled, nipping lightly at neck, "But we are…"

I dropped my head back down.

"W-what about… R-Roxas?"

"He's probably doing the same thing with someone else right now…" The words were muttered.

"Don't say that… I'm sure he doesn't…"

"I'm sure he does." Axel countered.

"How can you be so sure?"

Axel lifted his head to stare down at the blond beneath him.

"Who goes out every weekend and never comes back until Sunday night? Never calls, never answers his phone, and he hardly lets me near him… That's how."

"I'm sorry, Ax. You deserve someone better…" I stroked his cheek, giving him a light kiss. Axel returned the kiss, leaning closer.

"Don't worry about it… He wouldn't be seeking out someone else if I wasn't doing something wrong."

"Still." I mumbled and pulled him close into a hug.

"It's okay… At least I've got you now… Maybe not the same was as I did before… But I've still got you again."

His words made me look away from him, and I turned my gaze towards the wall as I bit my lip. Slowly Axel pulled away, sighing to himself.

"I don't… Do I?"

"I… I don't know… I have Zexion, which I, on one hand, have thoughts about breaking up with, but I'm still with him. And we are over. You said it yourself… Friends."

"I know… And even if he's a cheating whore, I still have Roxas… But he doesn't make me feel the same way that I do when I'm with you. Not worse, but not the same.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his again before leaning my forehead against his.

"I'm sorry… But we'll see what happens; if I break up with Zexion… But you've always been special to me…"

The redhead closed his eyes and ran a hand over Demyx's cheek. He knew that he should just take what the musician had said and let it go… But he just couldn't.

"But I've got you right here… And you're telling me I have to wait for something that may or may not happen?"

"Only if you feel that it's worth it…" I closed my eyes and kissed him lightly again.

What was he doing? He thought to himself. Was he really pressuring the blond to break up with someone else, just so he could ruin their lives again?

"Never mind… Don't break up with him over me…"

"It wouldn't be over you…" My voice was just a whisper.

"Still… You shouldn't… It may not be the best relationship… But he takes care of you, right?"

"Yeah… But still… He's almost never home, and it doesn't feel like he loves me anymore…"

Axel was quiet for a second.

"… But you love him." It was more than a statement than a question.

I just shrugged and pulled away from him with a small sigh. Axel also sat up, before getting to his feet.

"You know what, you're right. I should've gone a while ago… Before I screwed things up again…"

"Don't be like that, Axel… Don't break my heart again…"

"Exactly!" The redhead cried out exasperatedly, "That's all I ever do; break your heart, hurt your feelings! It's like I can't ever do anything right by the people I love most. First you, then Roxas, and now you again!" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "I'm sorry for exploding like that… But really, I do think it's best if I go…"

Quickly I got to my feet, wrapped my arms around him, and kissed him deeply.

"Don't go… Please."

Axel cradled the back of the blond's head in his hand, the other arm slipping around his waist.

"Dem… If I stay, you and I both know what's going to happen." Now it was he who was whispering.

"Yeah… But I don't want you to go…" I whispered back, leaning my forehead against his shoulder, "I finally have you back… Don't go… I'll solve this with Zexion somehow… Just… Don't go."

Axel ran his fingers through blond strands of hair, holding the other man closer.

"This is a bad idea… And I don't want to hurt you anymore…"

"Don't say that…" I mumbled against his neck, my arms wrapped around his chest.

"But this IS a bad idea, Demyx… And you know it…" As for the hurting part… Well, he was already hurting himself and it was past time to go. Even if he didn't want to.

"I know it's a bad idea…" I hugged him even closer, fingers gripping the material of his shirt.

"So why are we still here?" Axel asked quietly, fighting the urge to just grab him… Abduct him or something. Go somewhere where it would just be the two of them again.

Shakily I sighed and slowly loosened my grip.

"You're right… We said friends…" I backed away from him, exhaling deeply and brushed some hair out of my eyes.

Axel looked over at him silently, wanting nothing else than to hold onto him tight and never let go. He had let go once, and he was remembering now how painful it had been.

"Yeah… Friends…" Just saying the words hurt.

I turned my head to the side and looked at the floor, shoving my hands deep in my pockets.

"F-friends…" I exhaled and nodded, trying to hide the way my heart broke again.

Seeing the blond like this broke Axel's heart, and he couldn't stop himself from reaching over to push his hair back.

"Sounds hollow now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… It really does…" My voice was nothing more than a whisper, and I wished his hands would be on me… Not just brushing my hair back.

Axel took a step closer, wanting to be near, but still trying to keep his hands to himself. Though that was already a fail, seeing as he couldn't stop stroking Demyx's hair.

I tilted my head towards his hand and stepped closer to him, leaning against him with my arms hanging limply along my sides.

"You should probably go…" I whispered.

"Yeah…" He sighed but brought his other hand up to the blond's hair as well, fighting to not reach further down. it felt good to have him against himself again.

My breath was shaky as I turned my face against his neck, lips just barely brushing against the skin. I had to stop this… He had to go…

"Ax… We're gonna do something that we will regret…"

Axel's breath got caught in his throat and he turned his head to the side.

"How could I ever regret being with you?"

"Axel… You have Rox…" I whispered against his neck, kissing the skin just as lightly again.

"And you have Zexion… But you're still here." He dropped his hands down to the blond's waist, letting them rest there lightly.

Meanwhile I brushed my lips against his neck, kissing the soft skin full out, as I moved a hand and placed it on his shoulder. I felt Axel wrap his arms around me, pulling me flush against him. His head fell back, giving me better access. My lips followed his jawline, and I wrapped my other arm around his shoulders. With a hoarse voice, I whispered his name, but he just held me tighter and bent down to kiss my forehead. Slowly I was coming back to reality, and I gripped his shirt lightly, trying to back away.

"We gotta stop this…"

Axel, however, fisted his hands against my back, refusing to let go.

"What if I don't want to stop?" He whispered, kissing the corner of my mouth. This made me close my eyes, and I parted my lips.

"You're making it harder for me… I don't want to either… But we're over… We're… F-friends… and you have Rox, as well as I have Zexion…" I moved a hand to let it rest on his chest, trying to push him away, without any real force or meaning behind it.

"I know… It's wrong, but it doesn't FEEL wrong… Everything with you always felt right… Even fighting." He kept the blond close, refusing to let go. Never again. He knew he should stop, should listen, but he couldn't.

I leaned back to try and get away, even though I loved his arms around me.

"Axel…"

**NSFW**

Axel buried his face in Demyx's neck, trying not to be hurt by the fact that he wanted to get away from him. Slowly he slid a hand up the back of his shirt, sighing at the feel of the musician's skin under his palm, breathing gently against his neck. As the blond gasped, he slid his other hand up under the shirt as well, pushing it up. He leaned his head over Demyx's shoulder, looking down at the smooth skin being revealed, breathing deeply to keep from losing control. He traced small circles down his back, holding the teal fabric of his shirt up with his other hand. Demyx was still so soft and warm… He turned his face into his blond hair and whispered breathily, "I keep wondering if you feel the same from the inside as well…"

I gasped before gently biting his neck, not hard enough to leave any marks. Axel reached further down, his fingers dipping beneath the waistband of my pants. He hitched a breath and leaned his head back again. Silently I moaned his name, then tried to back away again. I kept going in and out of focus of what was happening, what we actually were about to do. But Axel just grabbed onto my hips, staring at me. It was apparent he still wasn't going to let go.

**SAFE**

"Axel… Please, let me to."

"Why?"

"We're over… This is wrong…"

"Then why doesn't it feel wrong?"

"Axel, please?" Finally, I managed to push him away. Axel took a step back and ran both hands through his hair, looking down at the floor. I also took a step back and exhaled shakily.

"I'm never going to have you back… Even a little... Am I?" Obviously, they couldn't be in the same room as each other for too long.

"I… I just wanna work things out with Zexion first…"

Axel just scoffed.

"Solve what? Breaking up with him? Demyx, have you stopped to think about how much Zexion and I have in common? Sure, I may be more obnoxious than him, but we have the same bad habits. If you break up with him, it's the same as when you broke up with me. It won't solve anything." What the hell was he saying? He wanted the blond to himself again, didn't he? He didn't even think about Roxas.

"First of all; you were the one to break us up. Second; what about Roxas?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I don't even remember what the reason was that made us break up in the first place!" He threw his hands in the hair and sighed, "And Roxas has nothing to do with us. This is about you and me, not him."

"Everything has something to do with Roxas! Axel, he is your boyfriend!" I covered my face with my hands and sank down on the couch.

"Not much of one! You might be thinking that I'm some kind of sleazy who cheats, but you know what Demyx? I've never been anything but faithful in the relationships I've had. Until you called me up. I didn't even think twice about anybody else, even though Roxas tends to treat me like I'm invisible."

"I'm not accusing you of ever cheating on me, or Roxas." I rose again, and against my better judgement, I walked up to him, "I know this is my fault… I shouldn't have called you…" I stroked his cheek, "But we can't just do this… We need to think about the people we hold dear…"

Axel covered the blond's hand with his own, closing his eyes.

"But I'm glad that you called me… And what about you? I hold you as dearly as Roxas…" Maybe even more so, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Don't worry about me right now…" I mumbled and stroked his hand.

"You know I will anyways…"

"Yeah… But still Axel…" I gently brushed my lips against his. "I can't stay away from you, but I don't want to hurt Zexion…"

"I know you don't…" He mumbled against my lips before he kissed me lightly.

"I don't want to hurt anyone… But right now, no matter which option I choose, I am going to hurt someone…"

"Everyone will hurt someone in some way, no matter what they do."

"I know…" I sighed and turned my face away, closing my eyes to try and keep any tears from falling.

"Then why do you keep blaming yourself for hurting other people when you know it's inevitable?" Axel held onto him again, this time his grip was loose though.

"Because it is my fault that they get hurt." I hugged him close and buried my face against his neck. Axel's grip around bit tightened a bit, and he was playing absently with my hair.

"People choose to let others hurt them, you know? And right now you're hurting nobody but yourself, so you need to stop it."

"But I don't know what to do…" Looking for comfort, I leaned my cheek against his shoulder.

"I don't either… I don't even know what I'm doing right now, let alone what I plan to do in the future."

"Neither do I…" A soft sigh escaped me, and I gently kissed his neck.

"So, let's not think… Because apparently we suck at it."

"But we should… What about Zexion, and Roxas?" I mumbled against his skin, this time licking it lightly, making him shiver.

"They aren't here right now…"

"But Zexion will be here Sunday… And Roxas will be at your place." Once again, I was kissing his neck, unable to stop myself.

"But they aren't HERE… It's just us right now…"

"I know… and it scares me what I can do, and not even care about it." I nipped along his collarbone, my hands sliding up the back of his shirt.

"You don't have to feel guilty about it…" Axel gasped out, "Blame me for pressuring you if it helps."

"But you haven't…" I mumbled out, while tracing kisses along the line of his throat.

"I'm about to." He whispered back, sliding his hands into my hair, fisting the blond strands.

**NSFW**

I pressed against him and continued to kiss his neck. He backed me up to the couch and wrapped an arm around my back for support as he carefully laid me down, leaning over me for a deep kiss. I answered the kiss and slid my arms around his waist. The redhead groaned quietly as he stretched out on top of me, holding himself up on his arms. As I rubbed his sides, his shirt followed the movements of my hands and I pressed up against him.

Axel braced himself up with one hand, trailing the other down over my chest, my stomach, further down between my legs, before finally cupping me through my clothes. My breath hitched in my throat and I groaned. He pressed soft kisses over my face, squeezing me gently before he moved his hand up a bit; only to push it down under the waistband of my jeans. A new moan escaped me, and I arched my back.

"C-can we at… at least get to b-bed?"

"If you insist…" he sighed quietly, nibbling on my lips. Answering his kisses, I rose, tugging at his shirt; both to get him to follow me, and to get him to take it off. Quickly he sat up, climbed to his feet and pulled his shirt off. He grabbed onto me, almost like he was afraid that I would suddenly decide to run away again. I backed us towards the bedroom, kissing him meanwhile, my hands stroking all over him. Once we got to the bedroom, he broke away from the kiss and pushed me down onto the mattress, kneeling over me, but I just kissed him again, my hands low on his waist.

Axel groaned as he rubbed our hips together, pulling at my shirt. Sitting up, I pulled my shirt off and threw it somewhere at random, before I rolled us over and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped his fingers around the back of my neck to hold me close, deepening the kiss. Leaning down over him, I sat down to straddle him as I continued the kiss. Axel pulled away, gasping for air, and I could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he slid both hands down my back and pressed up against me.

My lips traced over his neck and down over his chest, making him push his head back into the bed and gasped, his hands moving around to my front, tugging at my pants. I reached down a hand to help him with my pants and undid them, lightly biting at his nipple. He arched his back, moaning my name, and pushed my pants down my hips. Carefully I slid off of him and pulled my pants off, throwing them at the floor, before undoing his pants. His breath grew heavier and he lifted his hips so I could get his pants off as well.

Once I was back on top of him, I continued to kiss down along his chest, before moving up again to meet his lips. Desperately he buried his hands in my hair, answering the kiss heatedly. Grinding down against him, I gently bit his bottom lip, and groaned out his name. With a moan, he bucked his hips up against me, his hands dipping down under my boxers. I hitched a breath and kissed him hungrily. He rolled us back over, kneeling over me again, and pulled my boxers off and threw them over his shoulder. A small noise was all I could get out and suddenly he was kissing me again. My hands moved down his sides to his hips to slide his boxers off as well. With his help, we were finally both undressed, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, kissing my neck, groaning at the feel of my skin against his.

As he nudged my legs apart, I moaned his name and slipped my arms around his chest, craning my neck to give him better access. His hand slipped in between my legs and I moaned loudly when he pushed a finger inside of me. He kissed me over and over, mumbling my name. In return, I moved a hand to his hair and pressed closer to him, moving my other hand to wrap my fingers around him. He groaned and pushed in a second finger to join the first, nipping down the side of my neck. Panting, I arched my back and moaned his name, trying my best to be quiet.

Licking my ear, he moved his fingers slowly, but I noticed that he was finding it harder to go slow with each passing second. I whispered his name breathily and let my head fall to the other side, panting.

"Fuck it…" He muttered, removed his fingers and hooked his arms under my legs, positioned himself and kissed me deeply before thrusting in with a long moan. I arched my back and nearly cried out his name. For a moment he paused, giving me a little time to adjust before rocking his hips forward slowly, nuzzling into my neck. I whimpered in pleasure and moved against him, which made him hitch a shaky breath and started to move a bit faster. Once again, I moaned in pleasure, meeting his movement. He breathed out my name against my lips, finding a slow hard rhythm that seemed to work for both of us. Then he pulled my legs over his shoulder and leaned forwards, hands braced on either side of my head and started moving faster.

Moaning loudly, I continued to meet his movements, before I realized that my phone was ringing.

"W-wait…" I panted out and reached for my phone, "D-Demyx."

On top of me, Axel laughed a bit breathlessly, trying to keep quiet, but nibbling at my ear, rocking his hips against me. He couldn't stop completely, not at this point.

I clenched my eyes shut in pleasure, face flushed.

"H-hey Zexion… N-no I'm… I'm not doing anything… I do?" I cleared my throat a bit, "No, I'm fine."

Axel realized he should've stopped right when he heard who the blond was talking to… But he really couldn't. He tried to keep quiet, sucking on the skin of the blond's neck, but still continued to move his hips.

Hitching a breath, I tried to push the redhead away.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… Just watching a-ah scary movie…"

Axel lifted his head and smirked down on the blond, mouthing the word 'lame' in response to his excuse.

"Shut up!" I mouted back, "Z-Zexion, I'm fine… Can I call you tomorrow?"

With a raised eyebrow, Axel thrusted into him particularly hard as a comeback, fighting not to moan.

Again I hitched a new breath and moaned lightly.

"…Y-yes…"

"What the fuck are you really doing, Demyx? Are you… Are you watching a porno?" Came Zexion's voice from the receiver.

"YES! I-I'll call you tomorrow!" Quickly I hung up and moved back against the redhead on top of me. Axel started laughing breathlessly, moving faster now that I was off the phone.

"I can't believe that just happened…" He gasped out

"M-me neither…" I moaned, moving against him, arching my back. He leaned forward and bit my shoulder with a groan. The pressure was starting to build up inside of me and I threw my head back, moaning louder.

"That's it, baby…" He whispered against my skin, "Moan for me…"

"Axel… I'm c-coming…" I breathed out, moaning with each thrust. The redhead moaned my name, thrusting against me harder and fisted his hands in the sheets. Once again, I threw my head back in pleasure and nearly screamed his name as I was pushed over the edge, tensing up as I orgasmed.

The blond's orgasm pushed Axel over as well and a few thrusts later he came as well, releasing a long, groaning curse at how incredible it all felt.

I fell back against the bed and panted, my heart still racing as I floated around in post-coital bliss. Axel let my legs fall back down against the bed and rested his face next to mine, trying to catch his breath, his body relaxing completely. Absently I slung an arm over his back and tried to find my breath.

**SAFE**

The taller of the two turned his head to kiss the blond's cheek lightly, sighing quietly.

"Was it always that good?" He honestly couldn't remember at the moment… That could've been their first time ever for all he knew.

"Dunno…" I mumbled; eyes closed as the guilt came crashing in over me. Axel just hummed and pulled away, laying down next to me and cuddled me close against his side. Tears were starting to burn in my closed eyes.

"W-what have we done…?" My voice was only a quiet whisper. He looked up at me.

"What do you mean? I think it's kinda obvious what we've done…" He muttered. I sat up, tears falling now, staring at the bed. When he saw that I was crying, he sat up and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't cry…"

Coughing lightly, I turned towards him and silently cried against his shoulder. Rubbing a hand over my back, he rocked me gently.

"Shhh… What's gotten into you? Do you regret it or something…?"

"No… But it was wrong… Both towards Zexion, and towards Roxas…" Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I continued, "I talked to him on the phone while you were inside of me… And I lied to him… I lied…" I whispered through the tears.

Damn it, he was starting to make the redhead feel bad about doing it, even when he kept telling himself that it was right, no matter what.

"Dem…" He sighed in defeat. What the hell was he supposed to say to assure the musician? He was right.

Not even his scent could make me feel better. It only reminded me about how wrong this was, making me cry harder. He held me closer, laying his head on top of mine.

"Shhh… It'll be alright…. We'll just forget it happened." Damn, Axel thought to himself, that hurt to say.

"I just can't forget it…"

Strangely that made the redhead feel better.

"Well… Like I said before, you can blame it all on me."

"It would feel wrong to blame it all on you… It takes two to tango."

"Or cheat and bang each other… Wait… That's what you meant… Never mind…" He muttered, holding on tightly, "But I told you I was going to pressure you…"

"But I wanted it too…"

"I can't make this better, Demyx… I can't make it go away or take it back, nor would I want to if I could."

"I'm not asking you to… I'm just trying to figure out how to solve this…"

"You can't solve all your problems… Especially this one." He wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he was really to blame for not leaving when he knew what would happen if he stayed, or that the blond was relying on him again and he couldn't do anything to help.

"I have to solve it… I can't sleep with you and be together with Zexion… But I don't want to hurt anyone. This wasn't supposed to happen… This wasn't my intention when I called you that first time." Or was it…?

"Just calm down, alright?" He kissed my hair, stroking it away from my face, "I know this isn't what you planned… I didn't intend for this to happen either, but it did."

The blond leaned his wet cheek against his shoulder and exhaled shakily. Axel didn't know what else to do but leave. But that would, and should, be seen as a sort of abandonment. He didn't know what else to say either, so he just held him, wondering why he couldn't regret what they'd just done, even though he should.

"What are you gonna say to Roxas?"

"That I spent the day with an old friend." It wasn't a lie.

"So, you're not gonna tell him about this…?" I leaned back to look at his face.

"Not unless he specifically asks, no."

"…Kay…"

"… Do you want me to tell him?" He asked quietly.

"I'm not forcing you into doing anything… It just seems wrong not to tell him when it can happen again…"

"Wait a minute… I'm confused… Who said this was going to happen again? I thought this was just a fluke, seeing as neither of us planned it… Did you intend to do it more than once?"

With a shrug, I looked away.

"Demyx… I need you to tell me again that this isn't what you planned to have happen when you called me."

"I didn't plan this when I called you." I didn't.

"Alright… But I'm not going to tell Roxas, because it isn't any of his business."

"… I thought we already went through this; it is his business because he is your boyfriend. Wouldn't you want to know if he cheated on you with his ex?"

"No," He answered sincerely, "In that case, the less I know the better."

I just shrugged in response and laid down on my back again, staring up at the ceiling. Axel stretched out over me, holding himself up on his elbows.

"Do you really think that Zexion is going to believe that you were watching porn?"

"… Probably not… He is too smart for his own damn good…"

"Maybe you should consider dating someone of your own intelligence level next time." He joked, smirking down at me, "Or have an excuse planned ahead of time in the freak event of the phone ringing during a sexual act with someone who is NOT the guy you're dating.

"I shouldn't have sex with someone else than the one I am dating…"

"You've thought about it though, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know… Sometimes when you two go out, you see someone else and wonder how different they'd be from your boyfriend in bed."

"N-not really… I've been happy with Zexion… Same when I was with you… But it might've happened once or twice after we fought."

"Wow… Now I feel guilty too." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too…" He sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair as he searched the floor for his clothes.

"…You're gonna go?" I asked darkly, feeling a bit hurt. He closed his eyes and rubbed both hands over his face.

"What am I supposed to do, Dem? Stay here and make matters even worse? You're the one who put it simply; we're over. It's time to let go and just be friends… I don't want to ruin your life anymore."

With a sigh I rose as well, looking around for my boxers and pulled them on. Stumbling over to my jeans, I winced as I bent down to pick them up at pull them on. Axel frowned.

"Since when do you move around so much after? You used to make me wait on your, hand and foot, and refuse to leave the bed." He muttered as he snatched up his boxers and pulled them on, finding his pants as well. With another shrug, I walked stiffly to where my shirt had landed and pulled it on.

Quickly the redhead rose to put on his pants, locating his shirt quickly enough and put it on.

"You're just not going to talk to me now?"

"I don't know what to say…" I mumbled and found my socks, again wincing a bit when I bent down to pick them up.

With a sigh, he walked over to the blond and wrapped a supporting arm around his waist, taking the socks from him.

"Sit down and hold your feet out."

"I can do it, Ax…" I took the socks from him again and sat down, but he just held his hands up and backed away.

"Fine… Take care of yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Not letting me try and spoil you little? That's fine," he shrugged, "You're not mine to spoil anyway."

"I'm just not used to it…"

"What? How can you not be used to it? I swear to god that you were a spoiled little brat when we were dating."

My only response was a shrug before I looked away, arms crossed over my chest. Axel looked over at me slowly.

"… Zexion doesn't do those kinda things for you, does he?"

"…No." I bit my lip, "He's more the… go to the shower twenty seconds after sex type of guy. On the rare occasion that we actually have sex." He reached out to hug me.

"Ouch… That's gotta suck… But alright. Tell me at least three things he does that you enjoy. I'll give you an example; three things about Roxas that attracted me in the first place are, one, he's a blond and I seem to have a thing for them. Two, he isn't bothered by public displays of affection. And three, he doesn't constantly keep tabs on me like an over possessive stalker."

"Well… He sings… and we both like to read… and… we're both really interested in movies…"

"… Huh… sounds like you guys should be getting along fairly well then."

"Well… He works so much that he barely has time… And when he has time, I work."

"… Are you saying that your only issue is scheduling conflicts?"

"No… We fight a lot, more than anything really… And as I said, we have problems in the bedroom…" I looked away. I could see that he tried not to laugh, but I still heard it in his voice when he finally spoke again.

"You're dissatisfied with his performance, or lack thereof?"

With a sigh I pushed him away.

"Don't question my relationships… It might not sound much, but it can be a lot for me." He let go of me and stepped away.

"Fine. I won't talk about it anymore. But I really don't see any reason for me to stick around."

"Then just go."

"I will. Later." He left the room, heading straight for the front door, pulling on his shoes and tried to cover the hurt with indifference.

"Bye…"

Axel pulled his sweater on with a jerk, stepping out, and closed the door quietly behind him. Checking his phone, he saw he had a message from Roxas.

'There's leftovers in the fridge. Or you can order food.'

Meaning he wasn't coming home.

"Great… I can wallow in privacy."

He delayed going home as long as he could, he was finally forced inside when it started to rain. Once he got home, he changed his clothes, but didn't bother to shower. Sitting on the couch, he started to look around in the empty room. Nothing to do, no one to talk to. He wasn't really hungry, so he didn't bother to make anything. Instead he just sat there, replaying the events of the afternoon in his head.

**xXx**

Back in the apartment, I sat down on the bed and picked up my phone. With a heavy heart I called Zexion, waiting for him to pick up.

"Hey Zexy, it's me… We gotta talk."

**xXx**

Axel caved and put on a movie. Ashamed and yet not to find himself crying halfway through it. Stupid romantic comedies. Even though the movie had a happy ending, as all romantic comedies sort of did, he still didn't feel any better. If anything, he felt worst because the people in the movie had gotten past all their problems and were still able to fall in love.

**xXx**

About an hour of tearfilled conversations later, I was single again. Zexion would come home tomorrow and get his stuff. In the end, he had been cheating on me too. Several times.

**xXxXxXx**

During the NSFW scene, Zexion calls in the middle of things, Axel can't make himself stop and Demyx tries to keep a straight face while talking to him. This is what was said:

"H-hey Zexion… N-no I'm… I'm not doing anything… I do?" I cleared my throat a bit, "No, I'm fine."

Hitching a breath, I tried to push the redhead away.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine… Just watching a-ah scary movie…"

Axel lifted his head and smirked down on the blond, mouthing the word 'lame' in response to his excuse.

"Shut up!" I mouthed back, "Z-Zexion, I'm fine… Can I call you tomorrow?"

"What the fuck are you really doing, Demyx? Are you… Are you watching a porno?" Came Zexion's voice from the receiver.

"YES! I-I'll call you tomorrow!"


	5. It's really good to hear your voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! Hope you all are well!
> 
> I'm lounging on the couch after a long day of birthday celebrations for my boyfriend and then celebrating christmas. I'm exhausted and my fingers hurt so badly, but i already had the chapter typed up and had planned to post it today as a christmas gift :D if anyone actually reads the story that is, lol.
> 
> If you're having a crappy day, my inbox is open if you need to talk.  
> Two more chapters to go! Sorta. one chapter and one... thing. I will post them both at the same time though.  
>  
> 
> I will shut up now, enjoy the chapter and merry christmas and happy holidays!
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclamer:**
> 
>  
> 
> I still don't own anything, not the kingdom hearts saga, nor the song Lips of an angel. I am not making a profit out of this either.

**Chapter 5 – It's really good to hear your voice say my name.**

Axel sighed as he finally stepped out onto the street. The sun was starting to set, seeing as he'd been working as much as he could to stay away from home. Roxas had gotten back the day after he had his little mishap with Demyx about two weeks ago now and had ignored him completely since. So he figured, the least time he could spend in Roxas' cold presence, the better.

I leaned back against the building I sat again, strumming out a few more chords from the song I was playing on my guitar. By passers dropped some munny in the open guitar case in front of me. Automatically I thanked them, not really looking up – too focused on my guitar.

Axel tucked his hands into his pockets and decided to take the longer route home, killing as much time as he could. Maybe he'd stop and get dinner somewhere, so when he got back, all he had to do what go to sleep. As he turned around a corner, he heard soft music being played and he slowed to a stop. He looked around and saw the blond across the street, right there in front of him. But he just stood there and stared. He opened his mouth to call out the musician's name, but no sound came out, and his feet wouldn't move. Then again, he had no business talking to him anyways.

With a sigh I realized it was getting late. When I finished the song, I placed the guitar next to me and sat down to collect the munny before shoving it down my pocket.

Axel swallowed hard and made himself move, hardly recalling making the steps, but found himself standing over him suddenly.

"H-hi…"

I looked up as I put my guitar back into the case but froze when I saw who it was.

"H-hey…"

Axel cleared his throat and looked away.

"Ah… I was just… heading home and… saw you… thought I'd say hi…"

With a nod, I looked down and closed the case.

"I'm glad…" I mumbled. The redhead raised an eyebrow, turning back to me.

"…Really?"

"Yeah…" With a shrug I rose, slinging the case over my shoulder and pulled down my hat over my head.

"Oh… well… glad I decided to come over then…" He looked around again before letting out a sigh, "Guess I should get going…"

"Yeah… Me too. It's bitching cold…" I shoved my hands down my pockets, "So… What have you been up to since last time?" I tried making casual conversation, feeling awkward, not knowing where to look.

"Not much…" He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, "Going through the motions of every day as it comes."

With a nod I started to walk with him.

"What about you? Anything special happen?"

"Ahh… Well… Zexion and I broke up… And I got a haircut."

Axel sighed at the news about the breakup.

"I hope it was for a real, mutual reason…" And then the rest of what the blond said registered, "Wait… a haircut? Let me see!" He snatched Demyx's beanie off.

I grabbed my head, crying out.

"It's not styled, Ax!" Though it was plain for everyone to see that the mohawk was back. Not fixed, but still there. Axel grinned as he watched me trying to cover my hair.

"Aww… You're still so anal about how you look… And how about that, I can actually see your face."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Can I have my hat back now?" I held out a hand for it. He just tilted his head to the side, thinking it over.

"Mmm… Maybe…"

"Please?"

"Have dinner with me, then I'll give it back."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at his words.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. Come have dinner with me, and I'll give you your hat back.

"… Haven't we messed up enough as it is?" My gaze fell at my shoes and I ruffled my hair. Eww… Hat hair.

Axel shook his head, spinning my hat in his hand.

"Demyx… I'm just asking if you'd like to join me for a little something to eat… It's not like it's a date or anything."

"… Fine. Yeah, we can go and eat something… But I want my hat first. Or that we go back my place so I can fix my hair."

"You drive a hard bargain, my friend, but if I must, then I must." He handed the hat back. Going back to his place was just as bad an idea as it was before, he mused to himself, "Shall we?"

Pulling my hat back on, I nodded.

"Yeah. My place first or just go like this?"

"I don't care how you look, as long as you keep me company."

"We can drop by my place then so I can leave the guitar and fix my hair." I turned my steps and started walking towards my apartment.

Axel stood still for a moment. Fuck, he should've been more specific. Soon he started following him, groaning silently. Bad idea.

After I unlocked the door, I stepped into the half empty apartment. Axel poked his head in, wary of actually going inside.

"Mind if I shower first? I feel gross."

"No, go right ahead. I'll just… Wait out here or something." He mumbled with a sigh.

"You can wait in the living room if you want to." Heading into the bedroom, I grabbed a change of clothes.

Bad idea. Bad idea. But Axel still walked inside, heading straight for the couch and sat down heavily. He was not going to move from this spot, and he was NOT going to think about him in the shower… naked… and wet… and soaping himself… Damn it, NO.

I pulled my shirt off before I grabbed the clean clothes and then went through the living room, heading for the bathroom.

"Be right back."

Axel looked up, his eyes immediately drawn to his skin, refusing to look away.

"Uh huh…"

Well inside the bathroom I quickly undressed and went into the shower and started washing my hair.

Outside, Axel drummed his fingers on his leg, leaning back into the couch and stared up at the ceiling, mind wandering from the present to the past, then going on to wondering what would happen if he went into the bathroom after the blond. Eventually he got too restless to sit still, so he got to his feet and started pacing in front of the couch, staring at the floor.

Once I was clean, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, before hanging up the towel. I dressed and then dried and styled my hair before leaving the room.

Axel had started muttering to himself as he paced, not really sure what he was saying, just knowing he was saying something.

When I saw him, I raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" It felt weird to stand here, with my old haircut and him waiting for me there.

The redhead looked up when he spoke, surprised to see him standing there. It was like he'd been thrown back in time or something. How many times had they done this in the past, as a couple? Him pacing impatiently while waiting for the blond to come out of the shower, looking nearly exactly as he did now?

"Yeah, I'm good… You look great."

My gaze fell to the floor before I looked up at him again with a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Shall we get going then?"

With a nod, I went into the hallway and grabbed my jacket. Axel followed me, stepping outside to wait for me and I heard him taking a deep breath as I pulled on my shoes and then locked the door.

"So… What are we eating?"

"I honestly have no idea. I was figuring that out when I ran into you. What sounds good?"

"Anything, really." I answered with a shrug, making him laugh.

"We always have this problem, don't we? We could never decide on what to eat whenever going out. How about something fast and fattening?"

"Sure."

"Alright then, next fast food joint we spot, that's where we're eating. It'll probably be the most nutritious thing I've eaten in the past few weeks anyways."

"You need to eat properly, Ax. You're already thin enough as it is."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved the blond off, though he was touched by the concern. Roxas never bothered lecturing him on his bad eating habits, "I'll consider that."

"How about I cook something instead?"

That just made him roll his eyes at me with a sigh.

"Dem, we're already out here… We might as well just have someone cook for us."

"Okay… If you say so…" I shoved my hands into my pockets and started walking down the street.

"Thanks for the offer though, the concern is nice." He said, trying his best to sound upbeat.

With a small yawn, I noted a small restaurant on the corner and nodded towards it.

"There we go."

"Indeed. I predict food in the near future."

"Sounds good… It's been a long day." I smiled as I opened the door for him.

"It has actually…" He mumbled, stepping inside, "Would it be polite to ask if they have condom dispensers in their bathrooms?"

"What!?" My eyebrows shot you as I stared at him in confusion.

"Well, there was this hooker I spotted before I bumped into you and I was thinking that, hey, if she's still there after dinner, maybe I'd give her a proposition." He shrugged, noting the appalled look on the other man's face.

"I think… this was a bad idea…" I mumbled as I backed towards the door.

"I'm kidding, stupid."

"Uh huh… yeah… let's just order." I walked ahead of him and went up to the counter, placing my order.

Mimicking the blond's voice, he stepped up close behind him, trying to decide what to get.

"Yeah, let's just order, meh meh…"

With a small sigh I elbowed him lightly. Axel frowned and placed his own order.

"Oh, what abuse I suffer at your hands."

"Eh, you still love me." I said, without really meaning anything with it, with a shrug.

Axel stood there silently, nostalgia coming over him as he felt the scents of the blond's hair products.

"Yeah… I do…" He whispered silently to himself.

I didn't hear him as I paid for my food, before looking around, only to find a small, empty booth in the back.

With a sigh Axel paid for his food and followed the blond, sitting down slowly as he tried not to stare openly.

Leaning back in my seat, I fiddled with a string that hung from my black hoodie as I looked out through a window.

"Hope things have been going well for you…" He mumbled, just to say something, twisting his fingers in his lap, staring at the blond anyway, despite his tries not to.

"Well… It's been kinda on and off…" My words were whispered, and I looked down, tracing the pattern of the tablecloth with my finger, "How about you?"

Axel immediately looked away, but I had still noticed that he was staring at me.

"It's been… quiet."

With a nod, I reached up to fiddle with some strands of hair that stood right up on top of my head. It had been such a long time since I had had this hairdo, and I wasn't used to it like it used to be. Once again, I turned my face and looked out the window. I sighed, and at that moment our numbers were called, signaling that our food was done.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked, as I rose and went to grab the trays, but he just shrugged.

"I'm fine with nothing for now."

"… You sure?"

"Mhm…"

"Kay…" Walking over to the counter, I took our trays and filled one of the cups with soda before I went back to the table, giving him his tray, and sat down again.

I ate in silence, drinking a little now and then, Axel just poked his food.

The redhead's eyes wandered back to look at the blond, smiling to himself for no real reason except that the musician was there with him. Ignoring his food, he was caught between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry. Demyx was right there… But he felt like… he would never be his again… and he wouldn't really

I noticed that he had stopped eating, and slowly put my burger down.

"You okay? Was the food bad?"

"Hm? Oh, no, it's fine."

"You don't feel well?" I reached out a hand to touch his forehead and check his temperature. He just laughed quietly and took my hand off his forehead, kissing the back of my fingers.

"I'm fine, just not eating right now."

"Yeah, that's what worries me…" But I still couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Just because I'm not constantly stuffing my face, doesn't mean I'm sick. Just… preoccupied."

"With what?" I tilted my head to the side, but he let go of my hand and sat back.

"Good question… Thanks for coming with me by the way… I know I was a bit pushy about it, but I'm still glad you tagged along. I needed the company."

"You don't have to thank me, Ax… You know I would follow you to the end of the world if you asked me." A soft smile graced my face.

"Yeah… But I felt like I needed to say it anyway."

I gave him a crooked smile and went back to my food.

Axel finally looked away from him and resumed eating. This was probably the longest he'd ever gone without talking the blond's ear off about something or another.

Hiding a yawn, I rubbed my eyes and finished my food, leaning back. Axel had finished about half of his food when he pushed the tray away from himself. He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something, but it ended up with him sighing.

"I… I should probably get going… Roxas might get worried if I stay out too late after work." Such a lie, Axel thought to himself, Roxas didn't care if he came home at all.

Rising, I nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks for inviting me. Hopefully I'll see you another day."

"Hopefully… I'd hate for us to become strangers again." He replied, staying in his seat for a bit longer, trying to delay going home, but not wanting to waste Demyx's time.

I grabbed my jacket and tugged it on, hanging my bag over my left shoulder.

"Well… Thanks for the company. See you around… Oh, and say hi to Roxas from me, if you feel like it."

He smirked at that, finally pushing to his feet.

"I will. Later."

Axel's gaze followed the blond as he watched him leave the restaurant, almost sadly, lingering as long as he could before he finally left, slowly making his way back home. Wishing nothing else than that he could've followed with Demyx instead.

When he got to the apartment that he shared with Roxas, he wasn't surprised to find the door locked. Fishing up his keys, he unlocked the door and wandered inside. It took him a full minute or two to realize that he wasn't hearing or seeing things. That Roxas was, indeed, with someone else… Right there on the couch in front of him. And when Roxas noticed the redhead standing there, he just looked up and smiled, as if he hadn't just been caught two-timing.

Axel just stared at them, devastated, but strangely unsurprised. He'd known he was seeing someone else… Deep down he'd known it… But it still hurt… Incredibly much so, His eyes began to burn, he let out a shaky breath, and just left. There wasn't anything else to say. Roxas could keep his stuff, he wasn't going to come back for them.

Once he got outside, he clutched at his chest, tears finally breaking free.


	6. And I never wanna say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! Hope everyone had an amazing new year and that you all are well. Not gonna say much here. Final notes will come in the next (and last) "Chapter/thingie".
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
>  
> 
> Me no owning

**Chapter 6 – And I never wanna say goodbye.**

Axel sniffed quietly and wiped his eyes as he stumbled down the street. He didn't know where to go, what to do. All he knew was that he was alone. Painfully, utterly alone.

A couple of hours of wandering around later, he found himself in front of Demyx's door, not so much knocking as just falling against it, slowly sliding to the floor and sobbed.

I sat curled up on the couch with a book, music playing quietly from my laptop, acting as some background sounds. When I heard something outside the door, I nearly jumped out of my seat since the book was really intense at that moment. Sliding off the couch, I rose and shuffled to the door, "Anyone there?" I asked through the closed door, before opening it carefully, safety chain in place.

When I looked out, I noticed Axel on the floor, quickly undid the chain and nearly threw the door open, falling to my knees and pulled him into a close hug.

"Oh my god, Axel? Are you alright?" Probably a stupid question, I thought to myself as I pressed him closer to me.

He looked up at me before dropping his head against my chest, gripping onto my shirt tightly, sucking in air and letting it out again shakily. Trying to soothe him, I rubbed his back lightly.

"Come on," I mumbled as I tried to help him up, closing the door and steered him towards the couch. Once we reached it, I made him sit down and hugged him again, "Shhh… What's wrong, babe?"

He leaned heavily against me, his hands fisting against my back and twisted the material of my cotton t-shirt I had changed into when I had gotten home.

"It hurts…" His voice broke, and he started crying again.

"What hurts…?" Carefully I kissed his hair, letting him cry. The redhead hid his face against my neck.

"M-my heart…"

Freezing up, I hugged him tightly.

"…You wanna tell me what happened?" Though some part of me, deep inside, told me I already knew, blaring out warning signals.

"He wasn't even guilty… He smiled at me, like he was rubbing it in my face… I know… I always knew, but I… I kept trying… I should've just given up…" No more holding hands, no more hugs. Nothing.

With a soft exhale, I leaned my head against his hair.

"I'm sorry, Ax…"

"I can't get anything right… I can't ever take a hint… But I wanted someone… So badly, I just… went for whoever was the most convenient…"

"Why…?"

"When we separated… I felt like… I had nothing left… I just wanted someone I could hold when I got lonely…" He mumbled as he cuddled closer, tears finally slowing down, though the ache remained.

"I'm sorry, Axel… I really am…"

Scoffing, he turned his head to look up at the blond holding him.

"Don't be sorry… I'm just a pathetic, whiny loser."

"No… You're not… You're a really strong person, and I love you for it… Always have, always will." I pressed my lips against his forehead.

Axel blinked at his words, reaching up to wipe his eyes. Demyx was pretty much the only person he could cry in front of and not feel ashamed.

"You love me, huh?"

"Of course I do. You're hard not to love. You have such an honesty that is hard to find among people nowadays… and you really care for those you love."

"That's not what you said before…"

"We were both mad at the time… You didn't say all too nice things either…"

"Yeah, I know… And I'm sorry for pretty much all of it."

"Me too…" Once again, I pulled him against me and laid back on the couch, hugging him with one arm, the other hand playing with his hair. He placed his hands on my chest, sniffing quietly. I enjoyed having him close and started to stroke his hair, "Let it out…"

"Let what out?"

"The pain… Don't bottle it up like you always do… It is okay to break down."

"… I can't…"

"Yes, you can."

"No…"

"Of course you can." I tugged gently on a red spike, but he just shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked, inhaling his scent.

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to get back in one piece again afterwards."

"Of course you will. I'll help you. I promise."

This seemed to do the trick, because his tears started to fall again, leaving wet stains on my shirt.

"Let it out… I'm right here."

Axel pressed closer, managing to keep the crying nearly silent, save for a gasp for air here and there. I closed my eyes and just waited for him. It wasn't like I had somewhere to be. As far as I was concerned, I could lay here with him all night. Slowly I rubbed his back, kissing his head.

Eventually, Axel couldn't keep it back anymore at it all just came out, everything at once. All he could focus on was how everything hurt, how he felt that nothing would ever be right again… And even how Demyx was here now, but also knowing that he couldn't keep him just made it worse.

I hummed a little tune to him, some strophe from a lullaby I had heard ages ago, and gently stroked his back.

After what felt like an eternity, the sobs finally stopped, tears slowing, but Axel felt just as empty inside, maybe even more so. He relaxed against the blond with a ragged sigh, hoping that it was the end of his tears. Once again, the blond kissed his hair and hugged him closer.

Normally, he would've sat up at that point, wiped away the tears and tried to 'be a man about it', namely pretend it didn't happen. But he stayed where he was, inhaling deeply.

"Dem…?"

"Mhm…?" I breathed out, eyes still closed.

"… T-thanks…" With a small smile, I just kissed his hair again.

He lifted his head to look up at the blond's face, knowing that his eyes must be red, and puffy as fuck, but I couldn't make himself care. Demyx's eyes were still closed, the small smile still on his face.

"Thank you." He repeated in a whisper, kissing his jaw.

"You're welcome… You know I'm always here for you."

This time, he kissed the blond's lips, lightly brushing them with his own, "I know…" and that only added to the pain of knowing that he couldn't have him.

Slowly I kissed him back, and he moved away from my mouth, trailing soft kisses over my nose, eyes, forehead, down over my cheek, and finally back to settle on my lips again. My breathing became a little heavier and I deepened the kiss. Axel continued to kiss me, eventually breaking away, pressing his forehead against mine and whispered.

"You're like an angel in disguise, I can't see past your eyes, through all of life's hate and lies, you're my angel in disguise."

I smiled and opened my eyes, placing a hand on his cheek.

"I miss you…" I whispered, "I miss waking up next to you. Why did we break up again…?"

"Something about me constantly bugging you…" He mumbled, nuzzling into my hair, "I miss you, too…"

Once again, I kissed him lightly and drew my fingers through his hair.

"You always brighten up a room just by being there, you know that?" He confessed quietly, closing his eyes, "I always felt miserable when I was alone without you… I guess I was always picking fights, and being annoying, to get your attention."

What did you even reply to that? But before I got a chance to say anything, he continued.

"And when you did pay attention to me, I felt like… like superman or some shit… Like I was important…"

"You are important, Ax…"

"But I don't always FEEL important…"

"But you are."

"To who? … You?"

"Y-yeah…"

He leaned back to smile brightly down at the blond, feeling like he could do anything in that moment.

"You're important to me too, Dem."

His smile was contagious, and I couldn't help that I smiled back, still stroking his cheek. A laugh escaped him as he looked awkwardly at our position.

"… While we're here…"

I interrupted him by pulling him closer for another kiss.

"You… you w-wanna try again?"

"You mean like… dating?" He kissed the blond again, finding for some reason that he had to fight back a blush.

"Y-yeah…" I nodded, not daring to look at him.

"As in… you and me… dating?"

"Yes…"

"As in… Together? Like… a couple again?"

Laughing, I tugged at a red spike and smiled at him.

"Yes, Axel…"

Quickly he looked away, hoping his face wasn't turning red.

"Y-you… You'd want to do that? I mean… We both know what happened last time…" He didn't think he would be able to go through that again.

"Yeah… I know… But if I didn't want to, I wouldn't have asked." I kissed his reddening cheek.

Axel ducked his head down, trying not to laugh or something equally ridiculous.

"I'm… I mean… I've only been single for the past… three hours or so… and what about you?"

I leaned away from him, back against the couch, and looked away.

"Since the last time we were here together…" I started to realize that all of this was probably a huge mistake, "Sorry… If you don't want to, that's okay." Gently I pushed him away.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Anything to get away from him, at least for a short while.

"Since the last time we were here together…?" He prompted, wanting to hear what else the blond had to say, "And don't walk away from me…" He tried to keep his voice quiet, and not angry or desperate sounding.

"Last time you were here. When you'd left, I called Zexion…" Siting up, I turned my head towards the hallway door.

"Demyx… Please don't tell me that I was the one who ruined it for you guys…" The redhead leaned closer to be ready to grab the blond if, and when, he would try to dart away.

"No, I already told you… That relationship had been shaking for a long time."

"But you two might've been able to work it out if you'd tried…."

"We did try…"

He didn't know what else to say, siting back with a sigh. The blond looked away from him, picking at his sweatpants.

"… I DO want to be with you again, Demyx." He said quietly, almost to himself.

"W-what?"

Axel sat forward, looking the blond straight in the eyes, even though he had to fight the urge to look away. Don't say it if you don't mean it, he told himself.

"I want to be with you…"

Softly I smiled, reaching out a trembling hand towards his face.

"…Really?"

"Yeah… Really." He answered with a smile, reaching out to touch my hand and pressed it. I leaned forward to kiss him.

"Do you… do you want to have dinner with me tomorrow?"

"No," he said quietly, smiling, "I'd LOVE to have dinner with you this Saturday."

With a big smile, I threw myself around his neck, hugging him close.

Axel hugged him back, grinning like an idiot, but who cared? It felt like when they'd first gone out. That warm, satisfactory feeling of victory when the blond had agreed to show up, despite the fact that Axel had seemed more like a creepy stalker to everyone else. He rubbed his hands over the blond's back, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Dem?

"Yeah?"

"…Can I keep you?" He whispered softly, hugging tighter.

With a soft smile, I hugged him back.

"This time… I really hope so."


	7. Lips of an Angel (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Here we are. This is the end of this story.
> 
> All in all, this is a story that means a lot to me, mostly because of the memories attached to it. A tribute to my beloved Ramen. No idea if you'll ever read this, but always know that I love you, with all my heart. Always have, always will. Spatula.
> 
> This is only the lyrics to the song that this roleplay was based upon, but please read them anyway. Maybe even look up the song and listen to it. It would mean a lot to me.
> 
> Lastly I can only say that I really hope you enjoyed the story. If you did, please tell me with a review :) 
> 
> **Disclaimer:**
> 
> I do not own the song 'lips of an angel'. Credit goes to Hinder

**Chapter 7 (Epilogue) – Lips of an angel.**

Honey, why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey, why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words - it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But, girl, you make it so hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Honey, why are you calling me so late?

**The End**


End file.
